Pippin and the Beast
by Anemone Frost
Summary: (AU Fic. M/P Slash.) A poor hobbit stumbles across a supposedly abandoned castle and upon entering, finds himself captured by a beast. However, he makes a pact with the creature that will soon involve his son, Pippin.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pippin and the Beast

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: M/P

Rating: PG-13 (Eventual R)

Summary: 1/? A poor hobbit stumbles across a supposedly abandoned castle and upon entering, finds himself captured by a beast. However, he makes a pact with the creature that will soon involve his son, Pippin.Feedback: Yes, please, but keep it constructive.

Warnings: Mild violence

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

A/N: This fic was up a while back before I decided to take it down. People were emailing me and asking for this fic to be placed back up. I didn't realize that it had been so popular. New chapters should be coming soon. So, here it is.

Obviously this is an AU fic based off the Beauty and the Beast fairytale. Written from a challenge by a friend and for fun. Hey, it's a change from my fics drowning with angst. ;) However, this will contain slash, which may be icky for some. Merry and Pippin are not cousins in this fic. If you don't like slash or this story idea then hit the back button. Flames will be laughed at.

  
  
  


Once upon a time, there was a prince by the name of Merry who lived in a tall castle in the Old Forest. He was a spoiled prince, vain, and extremely cruel to those around him. Any outsiders, hoping to seek refuge from the dangerous night, where cast away unless the prince found their looks appealing, which left them to face the hazardous forest. Those he allowed to stay, male or female, would often have to bed with him as payment for his 'generosity'. The infamous behavior of the prince spread over the Shire and to other distant lands. 

  


On a cold winter night an elderly, female hobbit came upon the castle. The servants allowed her inside, and she begged the prince to let her spend the night, just to get out of the bitter cold. Prince Merry scoffed at the elderly hobbit, disgusted with her hag-like appearance, and demanded that she leave at once. 

  


Her form instantly grew bright, and she changed into a tall, slender, beautiful Elf maiden. Prince Merry, stunned by her beauty, instantly fell before her feet and apologized for his wrong doings, knowing what fearful powers the Elves possessed when enraged. The Elf denied him, telling him it was too late. Chanting softly, the prince doubled over in pain as a blue glow formed in his chest. His arms and legs elongated, turning his hands and feet into massive claws. The pointed tips of his ears expanded upwards and became covered in sandy fur while a long busy tail broke out of the back of his trousers. His mouth grew into a snout and white fangs slipped through his gums.

  


Once the transformation finished, Merry was left in a state of disgust and despair at his changed appearance. The prince wept and pleaded with the Elf to change him back, but she denied him. The Elf told him the curse could only be broken if someone was able to look past his horrid appearance and fall in love with him. 

  


The Elf left him and most of the servants fled in terror at the sight of their prince's transformation. Only a few that were loyal to Prince Merry remained in his service, though even they were petrified by his frightening form. Merry, horrified and repulsed by the loss of his hobbit form, locked himself away in the castle, bashing all the mirrors that he came across. Despair was frequent in his mind. He doubted anyone could fall in love with a beast.

  


Time passed, and no one ventured into the Old Forest due to the legend that a beast now dwelled there. 

  


Ten years later....... 

  


In a small community of Crickhollow there was a hobbit by the name of Paladin Took, who had three daughters by the name of Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca, and a son called Pippin. Paladin's wife, Eglantine, had died giving birth to Pippin, leaving behind a poor family. However, the father loved his children dearly, though Pippin was his favorite much to his sisters' distaste and spent anything that could be spared to buy them gifts. He was preparing a trip to Bree and asked his children what they wanted. 

  


Pearl, the eldest and most spiteful toward Pippin, was the first to make her demand, "Bring me back a beautiful stylish dress, father. I want to make all the other lasses jealous." 

  


Pimpernel was the second to speak. "Bring me back a dress too, father." 

  


Pervinca, the youngest of the sisters, stated. "Bring me back a pale blue scarf." 

  


Pippin shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to bring me back anything father. Your safe return will be a great enough gift for me." 

  


Paladin grinned at his son's remark, though the sisters frowned. "Son, there must be something that you want." 

  


Sighing, Pippin gazed out the window at the frozen garden in the falling snow. "I miss the flowers. I wish I could have a rose. They're so beautiful." 

  


"I doubt there are any growing, son," Paladin murmured. "But if I happen to see one I shall pick it for you." 

  


So, Paladin mounted his steed and headed out into the wilderness. He often left his children alone to tend to the house, since they were old enough to fend for themselves. It was an unnaturally harsh winter, and Paladin sought the quickest route, which was through the Old Forest. He was aware of the tales of a beast that lurked in a castle, how the trees seemed to come to life during the night in certain areas, and how wolves thrived off lost victims. However, he was confident that he could make through before nightfall. 

  


He entered the woods and after hours of traveling, he became lost. Night would soon fall, and he gazed around anxiously for shelter. In the distance, he saw a vast castle worn with age. He didn't like the idea of staying, but he had no other choice. Wolves were howling behind him. 

  


Paladin entered through the rusted gate and glanced around the courtyard. He gazed up at the vast towers rising up from the castle. Several of the stone figures, far too worn from the weather to be made out, were cracked and scattered about the courtyard. There were gaps in areas of the building where stones had crumbled away. If the castle was inhabited, the caretaker wasn't doing a good job of tending to it. 

  


The hobbit's worried gaze fell upon something unexpected. There, amidst the glimmering snow, were a row of roses, glowing blood red in the moonlight. It was an odd thing to see roses thriving in such freezing conditions, but he had heard the forest was a strange place. Pippin's request came back to Paladin, and he dismounted, stepping toward the row to pluck one of the of the roses. As he rose back up a sharp, prickly sensation coursed down his spine. A dark shadow was looming over him, and he slowly turned, his eyes widening in terror. A beast stood before him, resembling a wolf somewhat, baring sharp white teeth in a snarl. 

  


"Who are you?!" the beast roared. "What are you doing trespassing on my grounds and destroying my garden?!" 

  


"I— ugh— " Paladin stuttered. 

  


"Do you know what penalty I have for lurkers like you?!" Merry growled. "Death!" 

  


Paladin gasped as the beast grabbed him by the collar, hauling him off the ground. "No! Please don't kill me! I have three daughters and a son! Their mother died in labor! Please, I can't leave them alone without saying goodbye!" Tears sprung to his eyes. "I meant no disrespect toward you! I was only venturing out to Bree to buy them gifts, and I became lost along the way!" 

  


"What gifts did they ask for?" Merry inquired, suddenly curious.

  


"Pearl and Pimpernel asked for dresses," Paladin answered, shaking violently. "My youngest daughter, Pervinca, asked for a blue scarf and my son, Pippin, asked for a rose."

  


Merry's brow furrowed in thought. `An odd gift the lad wanted.' A pang of pity went through him. "You have trespassed on my land, and you shall still forfeit your life for it. However, I will allow you to return home to say farewell to your children, but you must return in one month. If you fail to do this, I will hunt you down and kill you before them." He lowered the trembling hobbit to the ground. He snapped his fingers, drawing out a male hobbit. "Isengrim, bring down several dresses from the guest rooms and a blue scarf for this hobbit here. No need to trim a rose; it seems you've already done it yourself, whoever you are. You may stay here until morning since it's too dangerous to travel at night." 

  


Paladin bowed before the beast. "Oh thank you— " 

  


"I care not to hear it!" Merry snapped. "Remember our bargain. Return in one month." 

  


The next morning Paladin set out for home, carrying two dresses, a scarf, and a rose. He had no intentions of returning to the castle. The beast would never find him. 

  


Once home, he presented the gifts to his children and never told them of his encounter with the beast. Pearl and Pimpernel were joyed over the gorgeous, flowing gowns; one pink and the other green. Pervinca wrapped the silk scarf around her neck and marveled at its beauty. Pippin took the rose, setting it vase of water and hugged his father while thanking him repeatedly. Pearl snorted, and the other two snickered. 

  


"What sort of gift is that?" Pearl laughed. "A rose? You should have asked for something more valuable, Pippin. Why do you always ask for such frivolous things?" 

  


"Because he's a fool sister!" Pimpernel chuckled.

  


" A fool of a Took!" Pervinca giggled, causing the other to burst out in laughter.

  


Pippin ignored them and headed off to his room. Paladin gazed out at the falling snow and shuddered at the memory of the beast. 

  


A month passed, and there was no sign of the beast, leaving Paladin in a confident state. The horrid creature would not come for him. On the second week, Paladin was sitting beside the crackling hearth while Pippin and Pervinca were fixing dinner. Pearl and Pimpernel were near their father, knitting. Heavy footsteps approached the doorway, and it slammed open, cracking and sending pieces of wood flying into the air. The hobbits jolted with fright, and a tall shadowy figure covered in a cape stormed through the doorframe as snow billowed in. The three daughters sprang together and huddled in the corner while the stranger approached their father. 

  


"You!" a large, furry hand pointed at Paladin. "You broke our agreement! One month passed, and you did not return! Now you will pay, and your children will have to watch!" 

  


"No, please!" Paladin begged. 

  


The beast ignored him and rammed his fist across the pale face. Paladin was sent spiraling into the floor, blood dribbling down his nose. Pippin shrieked and instantly ran to his father's side, blocking him from the beast.

  


"Get out of the way!" the Merry snarled.

  


"Please, do not harm my father!" Pippin pleaded.

  


"He broke our agreement," Merry grumbled. "He wandered onto my lands without permission. He must pay the penalty."

  


Pippin thought for a moment. "Then— take me instead! Spare him!"

  


Merry was shocked by the response. He wanted to release his rage on the older hobbit, but he was enticed by Pippin's beauty. The thought of having the young hobbit in his possession, in his castle, in his arms— it was too good to pass up. He could fulfill another type of punishment using the young hobbit.

  


"Very well," Merry replied. "I will take you to my home, and you will spend the rest of your days there."

  


Merry hauled Pippin off, who wept the entire way. Paladin looked on in utter despair, but the three sisters were grinning from ear to ear. They comforted their father, though all three were pleased from the outcome with the beast. Finally, they would be rid of their brother.

  
  


To be continued.

  
  
  
  



	2. Night Encounter

Title: Pippin and the Beast

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: M/P

Rating: R

Summary: 2/? Merry and Pippin have their first fight.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Sexual tension

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  


To Disgusted in the review section– My fics upset you? Aw, you poor little baby. It's obvious that you're intelligent (well, barely obviously) enough to read, so you should have noticed my wonderful little warnings. Since you ignored them, you're obviously a pathetic moron who has nothing better to do than flame fics. It's idiots like you who only inspire me to finish a fic. So, let me give you a little advice. Now, listen carefully with that tiny brain of yours: You can flame as much as you want, but it's only going to make me write more. Also, with each comment you make, I will make an ass out of you not only here but on my LiveJournal as well. Hey, you willingly left a review so I can do whatever the hell I want. I like sharing and having a good laugh with my friends. Hm, I do have to give you some credit, though. You did leave an email address....if it's real.

  


Billyismy-boyd and Pointy-Eared Archer, thank you for the wonderful comments. I really do appreciate them.

  
  


Pippin gapped in awe as he stepped inside the castle. A narrow staircase twisted up to three floors, and in the distance he could make out more, leading to other vast rooms. He felt small, and inadequate, in the large space. Prickly tingles coursed down his spine as a heavy claw draped over his shoulder, griping him tightly, urging him up the staircase. Sweat began to form on his brow, and he shook fiercely.

  


"When are you going to kill me?" Pippin asked, his voice soft. "Will it be painful?"

  


Merry snorted. "What are you talking about?"

  


"You were going to kill my father, and I took his place," Pippin replied. "When are— "

  


"I'm not going to kill you," Merry grumbled. He cleared his throat and uneasily replied, "I have other plans for you."

  


Pippin's eyebrow raised in confusion, but he decided not question the beast at the moment. He strode up the steps alongside Merry, who began to explain the various rooms in the castle and where Pippin could and could not venture. He was also told not to journey out of the castle courtyard, unless he wanted to face the consequences. The young hobbit was frightened, yet curious about the darkened rooms, and hardly payed attention to the beast's rambling. The castle would be breathtaking if it were illuminated better. However, he could guess why everything was shrouded in shadows.

  


He risked a glance at the beast, noticing that the creature hadn't removed his cloak and kept his face away from Pippin's eyes. The young hobbit took a step closer to the beast, and he instantly stepped away, keeping a far distance from Pippin. 

  


They ceased when they came to a gray door embroidered with dark leaves. The beast opened it, revealing a room with ideal space, a four poster bed, and several wardrobes. There was a fireplace near the bed.

  


"This is the room where you'll be staying in," Merry grumbled. Pippin looked a bit surprised, causing the beast to snort in annoyance. "What? You were expecting something more fancy?"

"No," Pippin whimpered, slightly terrified by the change in temperament. "It's just— well— I wasn't expecting a room this nice."

  


Merry calmed, and formed a slight grin. "You didn't think I was going to put you in the dungeons, did you?" Pippin glanced at the floor, and the beast rubbed his neck uneasily. "I wouldn't put you down there— unless you do something to deserve it. Behave, and you'll be treated well."

  


Pippin glanced down the hallway when he noticed three forms approaching with candles. One was an elderly hobbit followed by a young male and female. They bowed before the beast, and gazed over at Pippin curiously.

  


"This is Isengrim," Merry stated, pointing to the old hobbit.

  


"The other two are Ponto and Mirabella. They are the castle servants, and will see to your every need." He glared at the three. "This is Pippin. He is a— guest that will be staying with us for some time. You will show him the same respect as you show me."

  


"Good evening to you sir," Isengrim bowed.

  


"We look forward to getting to know you," Mirabella chirped. She swatted at Ponto's arm, trying to get him to respond. "Don't we Ponto?"

  


"Er, yes," Ponto grumbled, leering at the young hobbit.

  


Pippin averted his gaze from the harsh stare of the older hobbit. He didn't know why, but Ponto didn't seem to like him.

  


"Thank you," Pippin stuttered.

  


Merry's smile grew. "You're welcome." He almost turned away, but he changed his mind. He wanted to get to know the younger hobbit better. "You can accompany me to the dining hall. The servants were about to make dinner."

  


Pippin was taken back at the offer. He wasn't anticipating so much kindness from the creature, and he wanted to act gracious. However, he wasn't hungry nor in the mood to converse with thebeast that had taken away his freedom forever.

  


"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for food," Pippin replied. "Maybe some other time."

  


"Oh, you're not are you?" Merry snarled.

  


He found the response insulting. Who did this hobbit think he was ordering him around? Rage coursed through his mind, and he clenched his fists in attempt to control himself. He knew his temper was dreadful when provoked, and deep down he did not want to petrify the hobbit, but in the end his anger won.

  


"That wasn't a request I made," Merry growled. "You will join me in the dining hall, and we will talk."

  


Pippin was persistent, even though he was shaking in fear. "I— don't want to. Please, I am in no mood to speak to you after what you have done." He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to my fa— "

  


Merry bore his teeth, making the young hobbit grow silent. "I don't care what you want!" He reached over and grasped Pippin by his collar, hauling him off the floor and flinging him roughly into the room. Pippin yelped as his backside struck the floor. "Fine! If you don't want to eat with me so be it! You can spend your days in here until you learn proper respect toward me! Even if I have to starve it out of you!"

  


The beast slammed the door shut, and locked it with a key from his trouser pocket. Isengrim and Mirabella watched in shock and horror at their master's behavior while Ponto restrained a chuckle. Isengrim cautiously approached Merry.

  


"Please, my liege, don't you believe you are overreacting?" Isengrim inquired. "I'm certain that the lad meant no disrespect to you. It's just that he's scared being thrust into new surroundings and being taken from his family."

  


Merry spun around and lashed at Isengrim, causing the hobbit to stumble back in fright. "I did not force him to come here! He came of his own free will! Behavior like that will not be tolerated! He will remain locked in that room and you three may only enter by my order! If any of you let him out, you shall face my wrath!"

  


The beast stormed down the hall, and the servants reluctantly left the hall to clean up the kitchen.

  


Pippin flung himself onto the bed, sobbing pitifully into the pillow. This was not how he envisioned to spend the rest of his days. All his life he had lived on meager portions of food, but he had always managed six meals a day. The thought of starving didn't sit well with him, and he wept harder. Sniveling, he reached down to massage his aching rear where the floor had made contact. There would be a bruise.

  


Once the young hobbit had calmed, he explored the room, snooping through the dressers and closets. He found a soft night shirt and decided to place it on and try to sleep as best he could. He removed his clothing and slipped the white shirt over, and crawled into the lush bed.

  


Later in the night, the beast crept down the hall, heading back to Pippin's bedroom. A wave of emotions were crashing over him. He longed to apologize to Pippin and crush him to his chest in attempt to drown away his disgust and fear. There was another, more primal urge to shred the hobbit to bits. All those feelings brought on by one young hobbit. He knew what he really had to do; comfort Pippin and try to show him his softer side. He wasn't going to win the hobbit over by always showing his temper.

  


Slowly, he worked the key in and opened the door. Merry stepped inside, and his breath hitched when he noticed that Pippin was beneath the sheets. Curious, he ventured over and extended his claw to draw back the sheet. A grin formed when he spotted the velvet night shirt around the tiny body. It looked pleasing on the taut form. His hand drifted down, rubbing circles around Pippin's lower back. Carefully, he climbed onto the large bed, cautious not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was the hobbit to wake and find him crawling over his body.

  


Merry nestled himself between Pippin's open legs and glanced down at Pippin's rear. His breathing had grown more ragged. He lowered his claws to the back of the hobbit's thighs, gradually lifting up the shirt to reveal Pippin's cream colored buttocks. Merry groaned at the sight and leaned over the body, placing his claws on either side of the hobbit's head. His heart was pounding wildly, and his saliva was becoming hard to control. He raised up his hand to wipe at it viciously as it started to dribble down his mouth, suddenly humiliated. How he hated the beast in him, but he couldn't help it. It had been ten years since his last intimate encounter.

  


A small moan made Merry still. The hobbit underneath him shifted slightly, brushing his rear against the hard bulge in Merry's breeches. The beast hissed through clenched teeth, and fought to keep what little restraint remained. He didn't want Pippin this way.

  


He could picture the hobbit writhing and glistening in sweat under him. Moaning. Screaming. Stating soft endearments over and over. Merry longed for that, but a part of him realized how ridiculous it was. Pippin would never want him. He was just a beast; a hideous monstrosity. It would be easier to just take him then and there. His girth was swelling painfully, and he reached to undo his trousers when he noticed a bruise forming on Pippin's rear. He remembered throwing the young hobbit to the floor in rage.

  


Shame clouded over his mind, and he leapt from the bed, pulling down the night shirt hastily and drawing the covers back over Pippin. He raced out of the room and didn't bother locking the door. He had to relieve the ache in his member, and he retreated to his private chambers.

  


Pippin's eyes opened and he turned onto his back, shivering violently. He had been awake when the beast had entered the room, but he feigned sleep in hope that the creature would leave. The young hobbit couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself in to.

  


To be continued.

  
  
  
  



	3. True Intentions

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: M/P

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 3/? Merry and Pippin have another argument. Pippin runs off in fright and he's followed by someone.....

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Violence

Archive: Ask first

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  
  


Pippin squirmed under the covers as a warm ray from the sun radiated on his face. A soft knock at the door made him jolt upright in the bed. The door slowly opened, revealing Isengrim carrying in a tray of food. The older hobbit grinned at Pippin and set the tray on the young hobbit's lap.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to eat," Pippin stated, frowning a bit.

"Master changed his mind," Isengrim answered. "He has a tendency to have mood swings. He sends his apologies for— "

"If he wants to apologize for the other night then he can come do it himself," Pippin grumbled. "He shouldn't make you do it for him."

Isengrim shrugged. "You may roam the castle, but stay clear of Master's chambers at the east side of the castle. If he wants to see you he'll come himself."

The servant strode out of the room, leaving Pippin alone. Lifting the silver lid, the young hobbit found an assortment of fruits ranging from apples, cherries, and grapes; butter, white bread, milk, and a red liquid. Never in his life had he seen so much food served for breakfast. Pippin figured that this was the portion of amends from the beast. The shimmering liquid in the gold goblet drew back his attention. Curious, Pippin took a sip and instantly gagged at the bitter taste. It was wine. He would have preferred ale. He pushed it aside and began to slice the loaf of bread, spreading butter onto the slices. 

Once finished eating, the young hobbit dressed and began to explore the castle, gradually heading down the east hall. Most of the drapes were still covering the windows, leaving the hall eerily dark. He could make out some of the coloring, though. The floors were covered in red rugs outlined with gold etchings along the rims. Plaster vines, dark green, snaked around the walls and ceiling. There were several mirrors that the young hobbit passed, but all were shattered and only glimmering fragments remained. 

Pippin ceased when he noticed a painting on the wall of a hobbit, slashed down the down the middle. He extended his palm and tried to fit the pieces back together in an attempt to view the face. Although it was impossible to get the full picture, Pippin could tell that the male was handsome and yet almost familiar. The hobbit had sandy curls, which was the same color as the beast's fur.

A hand griped his shoulder roughly, and the hobbit yelped in shock. He spun around, coming face to face with Ponto.

"Sorry to frighten you," Ponto smirked, "but Master wishes to see you in his chambers."

"I was told by Isengrim to stay away from his room," Pippin replied, frowning.

"Well, Master has changed his mind," Ponto grumbled. "I would do as he orders if I were you. You don't want to enrage him do you?"

Pippin blinked and gazed at the floor in deep thought. He didn't want to make the beast angry again but he didn't trust the servant before him. Ponto seemed very eager to get him into that room. However, he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It's down this hall right?" Pippin sighed.

"Yes," Ponto answered, grinning wildly. "Just keep going, and you'll find it. You don't need to knock either."

Pippin nodded and ventured further down the hall. The drapes were completely shut, and the hall was nearly pitch black. A crack of light near the floor became visible and Pippin was soon in front of two massive doors. Slowly, he pushed one open, peaking inside.

A fireplace crackled in the distant, and the rays of light bounced around the room. If there were any windows, Pippin couldn't tell. Everything seemed to be hidden by dark covers. Pippin's head jerked to the front of the room when he heard a faint moan. Cautiously, the young hobbit crept forward until he was behind a large, plush chair and saw a furry arm drape along the arm rest. Pippin opened his mouth to let the beast know of his presence but was silenced.

"Ah, Pippin," Merry groaned. "Hm— yes— "

Confusion spread over the young hobbit. Then, a blush, hidden under the low light, spread over his face. He could make out the beast's arm moving up and down at a slow pace.

'He's— and he's thinking about me!' Pippin's mind screamed.

Merry's claw flexed harder, and his entire frame shuddered as climax came. For a time his urges would be satiated, and he sat briefly, trying to catch his breath. A faint gasp drew his attention and he hastily fixed his trousers before leaping out of the chair. His jaw dropped in shock when he spotted Pippin cowering before him. Rage suddenly flickered in his mind as well as humiliation. The young hobbit had heard and seen everything.

"What are you doing in here?!" Merry roared.

"I— ugh— I— " Pippin stuttered. He had never seen the beast so furious and in his terror he couldn't talk straight. "Ponto told me— "

"How dare you enter here!" Merry snarled. "Get out! Get out before I break your neck!"

Tears sprung to Pippin's eyes and he desperately fled the room, sobbing uncontrollably. He had to get out of the castle. He had to get away from the beast. The creature would surly kill him if he stayed.

A pang of disgust swarmed over Merry's gut as he saw the young hobbit retreat. Why did he always have to lose his temper? He hunched over, grasping at the side of his head while suppressing a howl, allowing tears to slid down his cheeks. Pippin's pained words entered his mind and new fury kindled in his heart. Ponto's name had been mentioned.

"Ponto told me— "

Growling fiercely, Merry stormed out of the room, searching wildly for Ponto.

In the mean time, Pippin had raced out of the castle and into the frigid morning air. He strode down the snowy path until he slipped past the gates and entered the woods. The young hobbit momentarily stopped to gaze over the landscape, not knowing which path to take. A roar echoed from the castle, causing Pippin to jolt in fright and head into the brush, leaving the trail behind.

Panic spread into his mind when he heard footsteps following, lightly crunching on twigs and snow. He began to move faster and he started to grow weary, causing his lungs to ache as he gulped in the cool air. A crushing weight suddenly slammed into him from the back, making him tumble forward violently. When Pippin tried to roll over a harsh kick was delivered to his rib cage, sending a sharp pain coursing through his body. Pippin yelped and thrashed furiously as someone grabbed his shoulders and threw him on his back. A sob rose in his throat as he was struck harshly across the face, splitting his bottom lip open. He grimaced at the throbbing agony and licked his lips, tasting the coppery liquid as it dribbled onto his tongue. The young hobbit gazed up with damp eyes, gasping in shock as he viewed Ponto.

"You?" Pippin squeaked. "Why are you doing this?"

Ponto snorted, wiping off the blood from his hands. "Do I really need a reason? I don't like you. I like the way things are in the castle and if you stay, you'll ruin it."

"I don't understand," Pippin whimpered.

"Hm, I suppose the prince didn't explain his little curse," Ponto sighed. "You see, about ten years ago an elf turned him into a beast and to break the curse he needs someone to fall in love with him. Now with you here, there's a possibility that the curse could be broken."

"Why wouldn't you want the curse to be lifted?" Pippin inquired. "Wouldn't things be more cheerful?"

"I hate that monstrosity!" Ponto snapped. "He was a vain brat from the first day I worked in that castle. He's miserable in this state and doesn't overwork the servants. I enjoy seeing him in pain and he's going to remain that way."

"What are you going to do?" Pippin cried, slowly backing away. He gave a sharp cry when Ponto grasped his ankles. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, I can't do that," Ponto chuckled. He pulled out a dagger from his belt and hovered it over Pippin's belly. "I'm going to kill you and then dump your ugly, little carcass into the pond. That stupid beast will never find you."

Pippin clenched his eyes shut, causing tears to trickle down, waiting for the sharp agony. A mighty roar made him flinch and he opened his eyes to see Ponto facing the beast. The creature's face was contorted in pure rage, nothing like Pippin had seen before. The creature's lips were drawn back, bearing white razor-like fangs. Ponto took a step back from the fuming beast, obviously frightened, but unexpectedly leaped forward, ramming the dagger toward Merry's chest. The beast swerved but caught the blade in his shoulder, making him howl in agony as it pierced his flesh. Dark blood spurted from the wound. The creature wrapped his claw around Ponto's neck and other tangled into the hobbit's curls. He pulled Ponto's head back until a loud pop was heard, and the beast then threw his lifeless form to the ground.

The beast approached Pippin, who was shaking violently in terror. He had never witnessed someone die before and it made him extremely dizzy. The instant the creature reached out to touch his cheek, Pippin passed out.

When his vision finally returned, Pippin found himself back in his old room. His clothing had been removed and a blue night shirt had been placed over him. The beast was sitting at the edge of the bed, rubbing at a white bandage around his shoulder. Pippin shuddered when he noticed that blood was staining the cloth. The beast turned to him and faintly smiled.

"Good to see you awake," Merry quietly stated. "Does your face hurt?"

"Just a little throbbing," Pippin replied, "and my ribs ache a little." For a moment they were silent. Then, the young hobbit leaned up and caressed the beast's claw. "Thank you— for saving me from Ponto."

"You're welcome," Merry replied, grasping the tiny palm in his. "I couldn't let him kill you. I only wish I could have arrived sooner to prevent him from beating you."

The creature extended his claw to Pippin's cheek, causing Merry's heartbeat to pick up as Pippin nuzzled his hand.

"How did you find me?" Pippin asked.

"Good sense of smell and hearing," Merry chuckled. He coughed slightly, and gazed down at the floor in shame. "I want— to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. I want you to understand that I would never harm you. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Pippin replied. "By the way, how did I get in to this night shirt?"

Merry chuckled. "Isengrim was helpful in tending to your wounds. He dressed you, though I'll admit that I was tempted to do it myself."

Pippin giggled, blushing furiously. He was enjoying the nicer side of the beast. "What's your name? I don't want to call you beast."

"— Merry," the beast answered.

"Well, Merry, I would like it very much it you would stay with me for a while so we can talk," Pippin smiled. "There's so much that I want to learn about you, and I'm sure there are things you want to learn about me."

The beast grinned widely, and eagerly took Pippin up on his offer.

To be continued.


	4. Intimacy

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: M/P

Rating: R

Summary: 4/? Merry and Pippin have a personal discussion, which leads to something more intimate.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Slash (May be a bit squeamish for some. Merry is still in beast form.)

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

  
  
Weeks passed and Pippin found himself growing closer to the beast and becoming more accustomed to the new surroundings. Thoughts of home and his father were still present, making him depressed at times. Merry took notice of this and attempted to alleviate it. There were many nights were he took the young hobbit into the library and read him tales of distant lands, mythical creatures, and sorcery. 

Pippin always had a love for stories, and he relished the time he spent with the beast, but he still couldn't erase the image of Merry sitting in that chair pleasuring himself, and moaning his name. It made Pippin curious, and he was feeling a bit enticed by Merry's actions. Even if he wasn't a hobbit anymore, he wasn't necessarily hideous. His fur was silky, and it had a strong scent of peppermint. His tail was long, bushy, and Pippin soon discovered that it was a bit ticklish around the tip. Merry's features were wolfish but Pippin still thought he was beautiful. The nights he laid in bed thinking of the beast brought on a painful longing, though he never did anything to relieve himself. He wanted someone else to do it for him.

The next evening he was in the library again, nestled in the beast's arms. He was twirling a lock of Merry's fur with his finger, paying no attention to the beast's story and Merry noticed. The beast placed the book on a table and stroked his claw through Pippin's curls.

"Something on your mind?" Merry asked.

"I was thinking about— about when I walked in on you doing— " Pippin stuttered, blushing fiercely.

"— Oh," Merry squeaked. He would have turned crimson himself if there wasn't fur covering his cheeks. "Did it disgust you that much?"

  
Pippin frowned and shook his head. "It didn't disgust me. I was just— wondering why you were thinking of me. After all, I know I'm not the prettiest hobbit in— "

  
"Don't say that about yourself!" Merry snapped. "If I didn't think you were beautiful do you think— I would be— doing that?" Pippin giggled slightly. "I don't do that— often. It has been nearly ten years since someone as lovely as you has been in my presence."

  
"So— you've made love to someone before?" Pippin asked. "What is it like?"

  
"Yes," Merry sighed, "and why are you asking me? Surly you have been with other lads or lasses?" Pippin lowered his head. "You're a virgin?"

  
"Yes," Pippin whispered. "I've always been curious about making love, but I've never come across the right person."

  
"Ah, I wish I had your same ideals when I was younger," Merry laughed. "I was handsome once, and there were many who came to my bed. Deep down I was always searching for someone I could spend the rest of my days with, but I didn't find them. Look at me now. I'm just a hideous monstrosity. I'll never find anyone to love me." 

  
"That's not true," Pippin grumbled. "I think you're very pretty, and I'm starting to develop— feelings for you." 

  
He shifted out of the chair, straddling Merry's hips, making the beast gap in shock.

"What are you doing Pippin?" Merry gasped.

The young hobbit didn't answer, and he nuzzled his face into Merry's soft neck, running his hands in a soothing manner over the beast's chest. Lust was starting to flame in Merry, and he let out a soft growl as he gripped Pippin's hips, gently trying to lift him off. However, Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's neck and held on tight. The hot breath panting against Merry's neck made tingles run down his spine.

"Oh, you shouldn't be doing this Pippin," Merry muttered.

"But I want to," Pippin whined.

Merry's eyes widened when he felt a bulge press over his. He relaxed and thrust upwards, smiling at the hiss of pleasure that passed through Pippin's lips.

"So, you've really never been with another male before eh?" Merry asked. Pippin shook his head. "Are you certain you want your first experience to be with me?"

  
"Very much," Pippin cooed. "Make love to me."

  
A growl surged in Merry's throat as he carried Pippin out of the chair and gently lowered him to the floor on a velvety rug in front of the crackling fireplace. He had no intentions of going that far with Pippin. He was still a beast, and Merry was terrified that he would lose control with his surging, primal urges. The last thing he wanted to do was harm the sweet hobbit. There would be other ways to pleasure him, though he was a bit apprehensive. They had only known each other for several weeks, and this was a big step to take.

Experimentally, Merry drew out his long, pink tongue and slid it along Pippin's flushed cheek, earning him a high pitched giggle. Grinning widely, he lapped at the nape of Pippin's neck, causing the young hobbit to groan and shudder. Merry slowly undid Pippin's shirt, drifting down to lavish his pale chest, lightly nipping at one of the hardened nubs.

The confines of his pants suddenly made Pippin extremely uncomfortable. His hips were bucking wildly, and he was whimpering, hoping that Merry would give him attention else where. Merry instantly stilled his him.

"Please— " Pippin murmured.

"Sh, darling," Merry soothed. "If you don't calm yourself you'll come too soon."

  
Merry slowly swirled his tongue around Pippin's bellybutton, causing the young hobbit to break out into fits of giggles.

"Oh no!" Pippin laughed, tears springing to his eyes. "Please stop!" He latched onto the fur around Merry's neck and tugged furiously, trying to make him lift his head, but that only made the beast nip playfully at the quivering flesh. "Oh don't! Please! Mercy! Mercy! I can barely breath! You're going to make me swoon!"

  
Chuckling, Merry lowered his claw. A gasp came from the young hobbit, and he arched his hips, attempting to get more contact.

"That to your liking?" Merry muttered.

"Oh yes," Pippin mewled, clenching his eyes shut.

He glanced up to find Pippin's eyes halfway open and his lips slightly parted, leaving enough room to slid out his tongue, licking at his upper lip.

"Kiss me," Pippin pleaded.

Merry felt his heart twist in revolt. How could Pippin possibly want to kiss him? He was hideous while Pippin was a true beauty.

"No," Merry shook. "My teeth are far too sharp. I could hurt you."

  
Pippin grumbled in disappointment. A heavy claw rested on the lacings of his pants, and Pippin opened his eyes, finding himself gazing into Merry's glazed, gray orbs.

"Are you sure you really want this— from me?" Merry inquired.

"Yes," Pippin weakly answered.

At that, Merry unlaced the young hobbit's trousers, gently urging him to lift his hips, allowing the beast to pull down the tan pants. The beast licked his lips as he gazed down at Pippin. He could hardly believe that this was happening, and that he was arousing Pippin. 

The young hobbit was blushing furiously, and he averted his gaze to the fireplace, bitting into his lip. Any thoughts of shyness quickly vanished from his mind as a hot, wet tongue descended upon him, making him shriek. Moaning, Pippin thrashed his head from side to side as the pleasure began to mount, sending warm tingles flowing through his belly and spine. Never had he felt such delight in all his life. Sweat was trickling down his face and his brown curls were matted to his brow.

"Oh, Merry, yes!" Pippin whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes. A fire was growing in his belly, and it gradually intensified until it became unbearable. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Merry! Merry! Oh! Yes! I'm— I'm going—to come! "

  
The desperate cries were like music to Merry's ears. It had been so long since he last heard a lover chanting his name. Merry quickened his ministrations.

"Ah Merry!" Pippin screeched as he received completion. "I love you!"

  
Pippin's words of endearment did little to hearten the beast's mood since everything remained the same; he had not transformed back into a hobbit. Letting out a sigh, he moved up to lay beside Pippin. Perhaps the lad only spoke them due to the heat of the moment. He reached over, turning Pippin onto his left side, drawing the hobbit into his chest. He daintily licked at Pippin's collarbone.

"Good?" Merry asked.

"Very," Pippin panted. "What about you? Would you like it if I did the same to you? Would that give you pleasure?"

  
"Me? Er— " Merry stuttered. "I don't think that would be wise— "

  
"You don't want me touching you, do you?" Pippin whimpered, hurt lacing his voice.

"No, that's not true!" Merry snapped, embracing Pippin tighter. "It's just— I'm still a beast Pippin, and I can easily lose control. If that were to happen then I might harm you, and I would never be able to forgive myself."

  
"But I want to please you," Pippin grumbled. "Hm, you feel so big. How would it fit?"

  
Heat rose to Merry's cheeks. "What? How do you know— "

  
"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm ignorant to the ways of lovemaking," Pippin chided. "Plus, I saw two friends of mine out in the fields making love once. It seemed pleasurable from the sounds of their moans, and I've always wanted to try it. Does it really feel good? It just seems like it would be awfully painful."

  
"I won't lie, it can be quite painful at first," Merry answered, "but then it becomes wonderful. A lot of oil must be used to help ease the way, or else it is excruciating for the other partner." A smirk grew. "Who were the friends you were spying on?"

  
"I wasn't spying," Pippin pouted. "My cousin, Frodo, and his servant, Sam." He snaked his hand behind and began to work on the fastenings of Merry's trousers. "I want you to make love to me."

  
Merry grabbed his hand. "No, it's too dangerous. You have to stop tempting me or you may receive more than you bargained for."

  
Pippin let out a frustrated whine. "At least let me please as you did me."

  
Merry grumbled but Pippin was stubborn. "Very well."

  
Pippin whipped back around, grinning widely, gently pushing at the beast's shoulder until he got the hint to turn onto his back. The young hobbit then straddled Merry, causing the beast to grunt. His hands latched on to Pippin's hips, trembling violently with lust, making the beast snarl and shake his head in warning. Getting the hint, Pippin inched his way down Merry's chest until he reached the fastenings of the beast's trousers. He quickly undid the lacings and reached inside.

The beast hissed at the first contact of the wet mouth, digging his claws into the velvet rug, creating long tear marks from his strength. Ten years; ten years since he had such intimate contact. He threatened to spill out any second. 

Merry's breathing turned to heavy pants and groans as pleasure began to course through him. Normally, he would of had better stamina but so much time had passe,d and he finally had a wonderful lover. He glanced down at the hobbit. It was his undoing. Snarling, he came hard. Once finished, Pippin crawled back up to Merry's waiting arms. The beast pulled him into a tight embrace, licking at Pippin's flushed cheek. He reached to the side and pulled over a discarded blanket, wrapping it snugly around Pippin's shivering form.

"Did I do it right?" Pippin asked.

"I should say," Merry chuckled. "It was delightful. Thank you for giving me such pleasure. The memory of this night will keep me happy for some time."

  
"It is I who should be thanking you," Pippin giggled, rubbing his face against Merry's neck. "Do you think we could do that again?"

  
Merry felt joy surge into his heart and mind. "If you want to."

  
"Hm, would you share my bed tonight?" Pippin yawned. "I don't like sleeping alone and you're so nice and warm."

  
"I would love to," Merry answered, giving the young hobbit another quick lick.

The beast stood, laced up his trousers, and gently picked Pippin off the floor, cradling him safely in strong arms. They headed to Pippin's room, where the young hobbit slept peacefully in Merry's embrace. This night had made him forget about home and his father but only momentarily.

To be continued.


	5. The Following Morning

Title: Pippin and the Beast

Author: Anemone Frost

Email: Weepingwillow987@aol.com

Pairing: M/P

Rating: R

Summary: 5/? Merry and Pippin have an erotic morning.

Feedback: Yes please.

Warnings: Sex

Archive: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. However, this isn't exactly following Beauty and the Beast from Disney. Merry hasn't changed back yet because he didn't reciprocate Pippin's feelings. It's going to take a lot more than saying "I love you" to change Merry back anyway. *hint, hint*

  
  
  


Pippin moaned as he slowly woke, stretching his arms and legs, accidentally bumping Merry's thighs with the heels of his feet. The beast cocked one eye open and playfully growled at Pippin. The young hobbit giggled and shivered as the beast rose up.

  


"You've roused my slumber little imp," Merry snarled, "and I'm suddenly very thirsty."

  


"Not for my blood I hope," Pippin whimpered, suppressing a laugh.

  


"No, I have something else in mind," Merry chuckled darkly.

  


"No! Leave me alone!" Pippin cried.

  


The young hobbit squealed and bolted under the covers with Merry in hot pursuit. His claw wrapped securely around Pippin's ankle and he pulled him out, gently tossing Pippin onto his back. Merry loomed over Pippin's form, threw back the covers, and ran his claws up Pippin's quivering thighs. The young hobbit shuddered and clenched his eyes shut in anticipation. Cold air grazed over him as his nightshirt was lifted to his chest. A gasp came from him as a warm tongue slid over him. Merry's claws snaked up Pippin's chest and pinched at his hardening nipples, sending a pleasurable tingle through the young hobbit's body. His chest heaved as his breathing picked up and sweat broke out over his brow.

  


"Oh!" Pippin cried.

  


"You like that my tiny morsel?" Merry asked in between licks.

  


"I am not tiny," Pippin pouted. "Oh yes! Please! Oh I need—Ah!" The beast had slid a finger under Pippin. "Take me, please!"

  


The beast grunted in reluctance. He didn't want to harm Pippin, but he wanted to please the young hobbit. Merry grinned as an idea popped into his head, and he rolled Pippin onto his side, ignoring the confused look on the young hobbit's face. Pippin cried out when he felt the beast's tongue.

  


"Wh— what are you doing?" Pippin asked.

  


"You don't like it?" Merry inquired. "I can stop if you want me to."

  


"It's just— different," Pippin replied, biting at his lip. "No, don't stop."

  


Merry continued licking and stroking, making Pippin writhe at the sweet agony spreading over his body. He was close to release.

  


"Come for me my beauty," Merry commanded.

  


The young hobbit screamed as orgasm washed over him. Merry turned Pippin onto his back, smiling down at the panting hobbit.

  


"You taste sweet little one," Merry growled, "but I'm afraid that I'm not satisfied. I may have to eat you."

  


"Oh no!" Pippin whined. "Please, don't hurt me beast." He extended his hand to Merry's trousers, causing the beast to moan. "There must be a way I can change your mind."

  


"Maybe," Merry replied, smirking.

  


Pippin undid the lacings on Merry's trousers. Merry groaned as Pippin's lips closed around him. The beast threaded his claws through the young hobbit's cinnamon curls, clenching his fingers.

  


"Hm, that's good," Merry sighed.

  


Smirking, the beast swished his tail, sliding it along Pippin's back and rear. Pippin groaned at the ticklish sensation from the soft fur gliding over him. The smile on Merry's face grew, and he lowered his tail to run between the young hobbit's trembling thighs, causing Pippin to suckle harder, eliciting a groan from the beast as the sensual ache increased. Hearing Pippin's tiny moans drove him over the edge.

  


"Did I please you beast?" Pippin asked, widening his eyes to look frightened. "I hope you don't eat me."

  


"No, I won't eat you," Merry snickered. 

  


Pippin laughed as the beast pounced on him, delivering long, soft licks across his face. "What do we do next?"

  


"Well, it seems that we're both very sticky and in need of a bath," Merry replied, removing the young hobbit's nightshirt. "The servants should have drawn the bath already."

  


The beast stood from the bed, cradling Pippin in his arms as he headed toward the bathroom. A gasp rose from Pippin's throat as he spotted Mirabella near the tub, running her hand through the water to test the temperature. She gazed up and grinned wickedly when she saw Merry holding a nude Pippin.

  


"Good morning lord," Mirabella bowed, heading toward the door. "I trust you slept well last night along with Pippin?"

  


"Mind your own affairs Mirabella," Merry grumbled, "and make certain to help Isengrim with breakfast."

  


Pippin blushed as the door shut behind the hobbit lass, and he gazed up at Merry with questioning eyes. The beast laughed, and lowered Pippin in the big tub. The hobbit sighed as the warm water seeped over his flesh.

  


"Don't fret over Mirabella," Merry stated. "The worst she'll do is tease."

  


Merry gradually undressed, averting the gaze the young hobbit was giving him. This would be the first time that Pippin would see him fully nude. There was a soft gasp from Pippin, and it made the beast cringe and lower his pointed ears in disgust, making him wonder if the young hobbit found him hideous.

  


"Merry, you're beautiful," Pippin murmured.

  


The rays of the sun creeping through the stained glass window made the beast's fur shimmer a dazzling gold, and his gray orbs brightened at the compliment. Merry smirked and stalked over to the tub, settling in beside Pippin. Gently, he griped the hobbit's shoulders and urged him forward, giving him enough room to slide in behind Pippin before pulling him back to his furry chest. The young hobbit sighed in content and nuzzled against the silky hair while the beast reached over for the soap, lathering up his claw with white suds. A frown formed on Merry's face as he heard Pippin giggle as he began to scrub his backside.

  


"What's so funny?" Merry inquired.

  


"Your wet fur," Pippin chuckled. "It smells like dead fish!"

  


Merry growled and playfully pinched the hobbit's rear, eliciting a sharp yelp. Pippin giggled mischievously as he treaded away from the beast and cupped his palm into the water, quickly raising it back up to splash Merry in the face. The laughter intensified from the young hobbit as the fur on Merry's face sagged from the dampness. Snarling, the beast pinned the hobbits hands above his head in the tub with one claw. The young hobbit shuddered and lifted his hips while moaning, silently pleading for more contact.

  


"I ought to punish you for saying such a thing," Merry murmured.

  


"You wouldn't want to do that would you?" Pippin asked, batting his eyes innocently.

  


"Imp," Merry snarled, darting out his tongue to lavish one of Pippin's nipples. 

  


"Please, don't tease me. I can't take it."

  


"Then you shouldn't have made fun of me," Merry sneered, lifting the hobbit onto his lap, making both gasp in delight. "My feelings are hurt."

  


"No they're not," Pippin mumbled, getting his arms loose from Merry's claw. Water splashed over the tub as the young hobbit bucked against the beast's hips. "Oh, Merry, why won't you make love to me?"

  


Merry bit his lip at the question. He longed to give Pippin the true explanation, but he didn't feel that now was the proper time. Trying to distract the hobbit, Merry grazed his finger along Pippin's rear. Pippin's mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise. It stung at first, making Pippin clamp down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. It felt odd but at the same time it felt wonderful since Merry was the one doing it.

  


The beast gazed over Pippin's face, watching for any signs of pain. The young hobbit's face was furrowed tightly, but he couldn't tell if was from agony or pleasure.

  


"How does it feel?" Merry asked, nuzzling Pippin's shoulder.

  


"Uncomfortable," Pippin replied, wiping away the sweat forming on his brow, "but now it's starting to feel good."

  


"If it hurts too much I can stop," Merry reminded him. "If you don't like it then tell—"

  


"I like it!" Pippin cried, worried that Merry would pull away. "Don't stop! Move!"

  


The beast twisted his finger, searching for the special spot within the young hobbit, and he grinned as a shriek echoed in the bathroom.

  


"What was that?" Pippin panted, gazing up at Merry in wonder.

  


"That was your sweet spot," Merry replied. "That is what makes lovemaking very pleasurable."

  


A sheen of sweat had broken out over the young hobbit's body, trickling onto Merry's fur. His chest was heaving heavily, and his eyes were glazed over. The pleasure coursing through his body was unimaginable but also agonizing. He loved and hated the feeling that he was going to burst.

  


"Harder Merry!" Pippin wailed. "I can't stand it! Please, it's torture! Oh please do it harder!"

  


"Rougher?" Merry inquired, baring his teeth at the young hobbit. "Is that how you want it?"

  


"Yes! Yes!" Pippin sobbed. 

  


The beast complied. He gazed into Pippin's face, savoring the beauty of the young hobbit's features. Pippin's face was flushed, his mouth opened in gasps and inaudible words, and his eyes occasionally rolling back as his climax approached.

  


Using his free claw, he steadied Pippin's back as he leaned the hobbit back against the tub. Pippin's eyes were clenched shut and when he opened them, tears trickled down. Merry was terrified at the sight.

  


"Am I hurting you?!" Merry cried, stilling his movements.

  


"No—I'm happy," Pippin beamed, giving Merry a warm smile. "Oh, please continue. I feel as if I am going to explode."

  


"Darling," Merry whispered, lowering his head to lick at Pippin's lips.

  


He was startled when Pippin griped his muzzle and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. He was tempted to pull away but he couldn't resist any longer when Pippin's tiny tongue grazed over his. Merry thrust his tongue back, plunging inside Pippin's mouth, savoring the sweet taste. Their tongues dueled together even as Pippin's moans grew to keening wails. Both let out satiated, but tired sighs as they slid further in the water, turning it cloudy.

  


"That was wonderful," Pippin moaned, massaging Merry's shoulder, "but I thought the point of this bath was to get cleaned up."

  


"I suppose we'll have manage," Merry answered, reaching over the side for a washcloth, scrubbing Pippin's belly.

  


"You know, you still haven't told me why you won't make love to me," Pippin stated, "and don't tell me it's because you can't control yourself. There's something you're hiding for me."

  


Merry shook his head but gave in. He would have to tell Pippin sooner or later. "You remember Ponto, do you not?" Pippin frowned and nodded. "Well, before I was turned into this monstrosity, I bedded him. Understand, I didn't love him, and he didn't love me—we just needed a good lay and when I couldn't find anyone else, I turned to him." He cowered in shame. "After I was turned into a beast, he didn't want to lay with me any more. I became enraged and took him against his will. I was rough—I hurt him horribly. I–I— I couldn't control myself. He hated me ever since, and I felt so guilty for harming him that I couldn't throw him out of the castle. The only reason he stayed was to make to me miserable, and I deserved it for what I did to him. Ponto didn't want me to be happy, and when you came along I suppose he felt that you were a threat to his plan. I never meant to kill him either. It's the beast in me. The emotions of rage and lust are so hard to control. If I ever harmed you I don't know— what I would do."

  


The beast broke out into tears, and Pippin immediately treaded over to him, nuzzling his damp cheek. "Don't cry Merry. Perhaps you've made some mistakes in the past, but I can tell that you've changed. For the past few weeks you've treated me with nothing but utter kindness. You didn't harm me at all last night or this morning. You were so tender, gentle—a monster wouldn't do that."

  


Pippin kissed Merry's snout and wrapped his arms around the beast's neck. Merry drew him in closer and lapped at his jaw. How he loved this little hobbit. He never wanted to let Pippin go.

  


To be continued. 


End file.
